The Curse of Wakiga
by Ace. Yusei. Z
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, harus menerima kenyataan mendapatkan sebuah kutukan dari penyihir bernama Chaos Sorcerer. Dia pun meminta bantuan ke anime lain. Seperti apakah kutukan itu? Dan bagaimana cara menghilangkannya? OOC, OC, gaje tingkat akut!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR BACOT AREA:**

**Hello, saya bikin fic baru lagi nih. Padahal yang lainnya belum kelar, tapi tak apalah. Rencananya sih ini fic cuma 2 chapter. Rencananya… Tapi pertama-tama saya mau minta maaf. Karena tidak seharusnya saya publish di fandom ini .Mengapa demikian? Alasannya karena kalau saya publish di crossover, takutnya nanti malah sulit ditemukan. Lagipula kalau saya publish di crossover juga saya bingung dimananya. Sekali lagi, maaf atas keegoisan saya ini. Kalau tak paham, saya maklum kok. Saya juga nggak terlalu paham nyahahahahah -?-.**

**Sekedar informasi, fic ini terinpirasi dari teman saya yang baunya minta ampun. Dan ukenya yang b^nc^t. Bagi yang dimaksud jangan tersinggung yah.**

**Juga terinspirasi dari sebuah legenda. Bila kita menyebutkan kata wakiga (bau ketek) di depan cermin wc sebanyak tiga kali. Maka engkau akan menjadi bau untuk seumur hidup. Kekkeekke~ *gaje plus ngaco*. Wokeeeeh, langsung saja!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bleach - Tite Kubo**

**SersanKeroro - Mine Yoshizaki**

**Eyeshield 21 - Yuusuke Murata & Riichiro Inagaki**

**One Piece - Eichiro Oda**

**HunterxHunter - Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Inuyasha & Ranma ½ – Rumiko Takahashi**

**Death Note – Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! – Kazuki Takahashi**

**Warning:**

**Gaje, OOC, OC mungkin, Typo(s), rada kagak nyambung, nikotin, DMBL.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read, happy Reading minna^^**

_**-oOo-**_

Suatu hari di suatu alam di suatu tempat, tepatnya lagi di suatu desa. Hiduplah seonggok makhluk berkepala durian. Makhluk ini sedikit unik karena memiliki kumis bagaikan Harimau di kedua pipinya. Tak lama diketahui bahwa nama makhluk tersebut adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Beliau memiliki adik yang bernama Naruto Namikaze. Suatu senja di pagi hari -?-, mereka mengadakan pertandingan tinju, hee? Loh? Kok ceritanya jadi kya gi-. Gyaaaaaa, Author salah cerita! Ini kan naskah film Ketek yang Tertukar! Oh! Sebagai Author yang bijaksana saya meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada para Reader sekalian. Saya khilaf, malu akan perbuatan saya ini *sembunyi dibalik CD*. Dan saya akan-

**~~5 jam kemudian setelah ngomel yang nggak penting~~**

Untuk itulah, saya sebagai ketua RT disi- *BLAM!*. Woooyyy, siapa yang ngelempar gw. Andai pakai duit juga nggak papa! INi malah pake ayam teta-. Eh, perasaan kenal?

"Aduuh, Naruto baka! Beraninya dia melakukan hal yang tidak elit ini padaku! Hey, Author. Jangan bengong aja. Turunin tuh bayarannya si Naru."

Hee? Baiklah, nanti akan saya diskusikan dengan tukang somay terdekat. Okelah, kita mulai cerita sebenarnya.

**~~Dunia Paralel~~**

Nyahahaha, akhirnya sampai juga. Tapi, sejak kapan gue bayar tuh chara? Lupakanlah… Ayo segera mulai ceritanya!

Di sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar, tetapi di dalamnya sedang terjadi perang. Yap, perang yang sangat dahsyat. Sampai-sampai bumi ikut bergetar dibuatnya. Ayo, kita intip apa yang sedang terjadi di rumah tersebut.

"Dasar katak aneh!" teriak seorang gadis berambut merah jambu dikuncir dua. Eh? Emang rambut Sakura dikuncir dua? Ini kan ceritanya di dunia Naruto? –Author bingung sama cerita yang ia buat sendiri-

"Hee? Kamu siapa? kero," tanya seonggok katak berwarna hijau yang sedang menggunakan sorban berwarna kuning dikepalanya.

"Seharusnya aku yang nanya, kamu siapa?" tanya Author dengan bijaknya. *A/N: waduuh, jadi bingung nih sama ceritanya?*

"Perkenalkan, kero. Gw Keroro, dan ~nenek sihir~ yang ada di sebelah gw ini namanya Natsumi, kero.. Amboy," kata ketek ^ralat^ katak yang mengaku bernama Keroro berbisik pada kata nenek sihir. Sebuah lampu terang benderang hemat energi bermerek _IniKol_ bersinar terang di atas kepala Author yang sebenarnya udah kinclong –lupakan kalimat yang ini-

"Ini, anime Sersan Keroro yah?" kata Author tambah bijak dari sebelumnya, kedua makhluk didepannya hanya menggaruk ^ralat^ menggangguk.

"Iya, kero. Talking-talking kamu siapa yee~," tanya Keroro dengan sopannya.

"Saya Author berbakat bernama Yusei'Uzumaki"Fudo. Dan sepertinya saya sudah salah anime, bagaimana ini?" ungkap Author agak panik. Tapi, tak apakan sesekali memuji diri sendiri. Hehe *dilempar kuchi^ralat^ kunci inggris*.

"Salah anime? Memang seharusnya kemana?" Seorang wanita berkaca mata dengan montoknya -?- datang ikut campur pembicaraan Author dengan Natsumi dan Keroro. Belakangan diketahui nama wanita tersebut adalah Aki Hinata.

"Ke anime Naruto. Jadi, apa kalian bisa membantu?" tanya Author dengan puppy eyes yang membuat mahkluk di sekelilingnya bergairah -?-

"Bisa saja, Kuukkukkuu~"Seekor makhluk nista datang ditengah perdebatan yang terjadi. Natsumi syok berat dan akhirnya gagal boker.

"Sersan mayor Kururu! Kero," kata Keroro girang sambil berlari kearah katak berwarna kuning itu dan berakhir dengan insiden katak kejedot tembok.

"Hmm.. Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Author lagi-lagi bijak. Natsumi dan gadis 'montok' memerhatikan katak yang dipanggil Kururu tadi. Yang ditatap hanya tertawa nista.

"Aku punya sebuah produk," Kururu mengeluarkan sebuah balsem bermerek _Inisemangka_ dari kantong celana dalamnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya semua mahkluk –minus Kururu dan Keroro yang masih meratapi nasib- kepada katak kuning bersorban yang lagi-lagi tertawa nista.

"Coba kau oleskan balsem ini ke tubuhmu seperti bagian perutmu, lehermu. Tutup matamu. Lalu, kau bayangkan satu nama anime. Niscaya kau akan pergi ke dunia anime tersebut," ujar Kururu menjelaskan panjang kali lebar kali tinggi dikali satu per tiga. Author pun berOH!ria.

"Cuma itu, baiklah akan kucoba," kata Author yang rupawan itu bergegas mempraktekkan apa yang Kururu jelaskan tadi. Setelah mengoles ke leher, dada, perut, bawah perut, semakin kebawah,dan akhirnya sampai ke jempol kaki. Kururu memberikan pengarahan lanjutan layaknya panitia MOS.

"Tapi, bila kau mau pergi kedunia yang lebih hebat dari dunia anime kau bisa juga gunakan produk ini, Kuukkukkuu~"" ujar Kururu menjelaskan bagai iklan pelangsing di tivi.

"Waah, boleh juga tuh. Gimana caranya?" tanya Fuyuki Hinata yang tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung. Sang katak tertawa nista lagi.

"Tinggal telan saja produk ini, niscaya kau akan menjelajahi dunia yang bernama akhirat."

Hening kemudian…

"Ancaman terbaru bagi peleton Keroro…" Seseekor makhluk mengintip dari balik dinding. Dia kemudian mengisi senjatanya dengan peluru setelah sempat mengupil menggunakan peluru tersebut -?-. Seseekor makhluk di sampingnya menyeringai keji.

"Akan kuperlihatkan seberapa mengerikan kekuatan Tamama Impact!" kata makhluk tersebut horror. Kemudian mereka berdua mengambil ancang-ancang. Sesaat setelah itu, melompatlah mereka berdua dengan posisi seekor mengacungkan senjata dan seekor lagi menganga lebar.

"Hee? Dimana dia? Orang aneh tadi," tanya seekor katak masih dengan mulut menganga menghentikan aksinya. Semua yang ada disana bingung –minus Author yang sudah pergi dari dunia nista itu, yeee berhasil berhasil—

"Dia sudah pergi, Kuukkukkuu~"," kata Kururu singkat. Kemudian semua yang ada disitu bubar, pulang ketempat masing-masing. Kecuali seekor katak bermasker polkadot yang merasa kecewa.

"Kenapa aku dicampakkan," tanyanya entah pada siapa dengan muramnya.

**~~Dunia Paralel~~**

Tes.. Tes.. Hmm.. Nah! Kali ini Author yakin nggak bakalan salah, itu ada orang berambut durian.

"Siapa lo?"

Waaaa, salah lagi! Pakai lagi balsemnya!

"Elo pasti hollow yang menyamar! Iya kan! Ikee, bangkai!"

BLAM!

Uwaaaaaaaaaaa!

Syuuut..

Akhirnya Author menghilang dengan gaibnya menyebabkan pria yang hampir saja menyabit Author bingung bukan kepalang. "Kemana tadi tuh hollow? Pengecut buaangeett," katanya lebay. Kemudian seorang pria berkacamata datang menghampiri.

"Main panah, panahan yuuk~,"

**~~Dunia Paralel~~**

^A/N: Wokeeh, kali ini serius^

Burung camar diam membisu. Matahari baru saja muncul setelah berhasil mengalahkan bulan dalam pertandingan catur. Angin berhembus kencang. Nampaknya sudah mau senja. Yah, mungkin ini akibat dari lamanya pertarungan catur yang sengit semalam. Sementara itu, seorang gadis berambut berwarna merah darah yang dicampur dengan kesumba berwarna pink datang menghampiri pria berkumis kucing yang sedang latihan. Gadis yang bernama Sakura itu tersenyum simpul Pramuka setelah melihat badan pria yang bernama Naruto basah kuyup dengan keringat. Ternyata Naruto itu tipe pekerja keras yah.

"Hey, Naruto. Sudah selesai latihannya?" tanya Sakura sembari mendekat kearah Naruto yang nampak sangat kelelahan. Gadis itu menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Seperti-hosh-nya, su-suda-hosh-,. Sakur-hosh-." Tanpa diduga-duga sebelumnya Naruto pun ambruk dan kemudian setia ditemani kotoran sapi yang numpang eksis di pipinya. Sakura menyeringai, lalu berjalan semakin mendekati pria blonde itu.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto menggenggam pergelangan lengan Sakura dengan gesitnya. Syok. Itulah yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini, juga frustasi. Dia teringat terakhir kali saat Naruto memegang kakinya seperti ini, dia harus merelakan kaki indah yang dielu-elukan mirip –ketek- Sarutobi Bachdim artis idolanya digosok tujuh kali dengan air got berabu soda supaya sah menunaikan ibadah sholat -?-. Belakangan di ketahui ketek milik Sarutobi Bachdim tak bernah dicukur semenjak dia lahir dan sekarang dia sudah memasuki usia 75 tahun.

Naruto sekarang terlihat seperti kucing sekarat setelah ditabrak pesawat terbang. Matanya sayu, nafasnya kian memburu. Kotoran kambing berada dipipi sebelah kirinya karena terjatuh tadi. Dan dia baru ingat bahwa sekarang dia sedang berada di peternakan milik Jack The Farmer.

Hening sejenak. Naruto pun memecah keheningan tersebut dengan kunci inggris yang sedang laku keras dipasaran karena UAN.

"Sakura, aku pu-punya p-per-minta-mintaan.. Ku-m-mohon!" katanya dengan nada untuk membuat orang lain kasihan.

Mendengar hal itu, bibir panuan Sakura mengembang layaknya rel kereta api yang memuai. Berharap Naruto akan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dan anime/manga _NARUTO_ akan tamat. Jika itu terjadi, sebuah perusahaan akan mengkontraknya untuk bermain di film _Ketek Yang Tertukar_ bersama artis idolanya untuk menjadi pohon disana. Hal itu akan menimbulkan kebanggaan tersendiri bagi Sakura.

"Ya, apa permintaanmu?" tanya Sakura sopan. Naruto yang sempat berdiri kemudian ambruk lagi dengan kotoran serigala tepat mengenai mukanya. Dan hey, darimana datangnya kotoran-kotoran itu?

"Antarkan aku ke WC terdekat yah, kebelet boker nih," pinta Naruto yang mencoba berdiri namun ambruk lagi ke arah belakang dan tepat mengenai kotoran Singa. Sakura terdiam. Pupuslah semua harapannya selama ini.

"Ouwh, baiklah. Tapi, bagaimana aku membawamu?" tanya Sakura dengan logikanya. Naruto kemudian menyeringai mesum.

"Gendyong," kata pria bermata shappire itu mengangkat-angkat kedua tangannya sehingga terekspos jelas ketek _aduhai_nya. Melihat hal itu, Sakura hanya tersenyum pahit.

"Ya, baiklah!"

Dengan kasarnya Sakura mencengkram erat kaki kiri Naruto dengan kasarnya lalu menyeretnya ke wc terdekat dengan wajah bagaikan malaikat _pencabut nyawa_. Yang diseret hanya bisa pasrah karena di sepanjang perjalanan terdapat beraneka macam kotoran hewan yang siap singgah kapanpun dan dimanapun.

Di lain pihak, seseorang nampak kebingungan. "Di mana Naruto? Dia belum selesai membersihkan kotoran Cerberus," gumamnya yang diketahui bernama _Jack The Farmer_.

Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya Naruto dan Sakura sampai di wc terdekat. Di sana mereka bertemu dengan seorang pria bercadar yang sepertinya tak asing lagi bagi kita semua.

"Lho? Kakuzu? Bukannya elo udah mati?" tanya Sakura bingung, sedangkan Naruto masih mencoba berdiri setelah sempat mengunjungi alam bernama akhirat.

"Itu kan di ceritanya om Masashi. Setelah itu, gue nganggur. Yah, jadi gue bikin usaha jadi rentenir eh maksudnya penjaga wc karena gue sebagai bapak satu anak tanpa ibu harus menghidupi anak gue tersebut. Harga sembako makin mahal-" jelas Kakuzu yang lebih terdengar seperti curahan hati. Sakura hanya bisa berOH!ria.

"Iya iya, terserah lah!" Naruto pun melesat menuju wc, tetapi dihalangi oleh benang-benang hitam legam milik Kakuzu yang diketahui pria bercadar ini juga punya pekerjaan sampingan sebagai penjahit professional. Naruto pun terlempar sejauh 10 centimeter dibuatnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto mulai panik. Sebenarnya, dia bisa saja melawan karena sekarang dia harus menerima nasib sebagai _power ranger_ hitam. Kakuzu menyeringai kejang-kejang^?^ sambil menggosok-gosokkan ibu jari dan jari tengahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto dan Sakura serempak. Yang ditanya sweatdrop.

"Ada duit, ada wc. Mau yang mana? Kelas teri 5.000 Ryo, beginner 10.000 Ryo, expert 1.000.000 Ryo, eksekutif 10.000.000 Ryo, hayoo hayoo, mau yang mana?" tawar Kakuzu tanpa memperdulikan bahwa yang di tawarkan sudah menganga lebar sejak tadi.

"Emang apa bedanya semua itu?" tanya Sakura memberanikan diri yang juga mewakilkan Naruto.

" Kalau kelas teri cuma ada jamban, airnya cari sendiri. Kalau beginner cuma ada air, jambannya cari sendiri. Kalau expert itu ada jamban sama airnya, juga ada fasilitas tv 21 inchi. Nah, kalau yang eksekutif ini ada toilet bagaikan toilet di gedung putih, air dari sungai Amazon asli. Juga ada tambahan fasilitas seperti layar tancap, AC,konektivitas Internet, dan ada kamar tidur spring bed size XL. Tapi ingat, cuma sekali boker."

Penjelasan Kakuzu yang panjang bagaikan rel kereta api jurusan Amerika-Arab Saudi itu sukses membuat Naruto dan Sakura menganga semakin lebar dengan liur yang tentu saja menetes diiringi Jawsdrop berjamaah dengan Hidan sebagai imamnya -?-.

"Hmm.. Aku mau yang kelas teri saja," ujar Naruto setelah sadar dia tidak cukup kaya untuk menyewa sebuah wc yang layak. Kakuzu tersenyum sumringah melihat Naruto yang merogoh dompet kataknya dan mengeluarkan uang sebesar 5.000 ryo *A/N: ingat yaah, 5.000 Ryo sama dengan 5.000 rupiah*.

"Ini masih kurang, kalau ditambah PPN jadinya 10.000 Ryo," kata Kakuzu innocent di susul Naruto yang nangis darah. Terpaksa dia menatap Sakura dengan tatatapan memelas. Tentu saja yang ditatap paham akan maksud yang menatap.

"Huuh~, ini aku bayar sisanya," kata Sakura setelah menghela nafas cukup panjang merogoh sesuatu dari dompet pinknya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kartu kredit.

"Aku bayar pakai ini, apa bisa?"

"Oh, tentu bisa. Wc disini juga menyediakan layanan tersebut," ujar Kakuzu yang kemudian memperlihatkan sebuah mesin gesek. Mulut pria durian yang berada di antara mereka semakin menganga lebar. Setelah menggesek kartu kredit, sebuah kertas berwarna putih keluar dari mesin geseknya dan kertas itu pun di serahkan kepada Sakura sebagai bukti pembayaran.

"Nah, sekarang silahkan masuk melalui pintu sebelah sana," kata Kakuzu menunjuk sebuah pintu yang berada di sebelah kirinya. Spontan, Naruto dan Sakura masuk ke pintu tersebut. Lho? Kenapa Sakura juga ikutan masuk? Ternyata ada ruang tunggu di wc tersebut.

**~~Beberapa Menit Kemudian~~**

"Huuh, akhirnya lega!"

Seorang pria bermata shappire keluar dari wc yang keadaannya begitu mengenaskan. Dia kemudian bersyukur bisa keluar dan berencana untuk sholat tahajud malam ini -?-. Di tengah perjalanan keluar, dia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Sebuah kain berbentuk menara pisa tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di kursi. Tertarik, Naruto kemudian mengambil benda tersebut dan berencana memasukkannya ke taman Safari karena keunikannya. Tak lama, Sakura datang menghampiri.

"Sudah selesai ya-. Hey, benda apa itu?" tanya Sakura kaget sekaget-kagetnya. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Entahlah, ayo kita bawa ke taman Safari!" kata Naruto bersemangat dan segera berlalu ingin keluar dari wc tersebut. Tetapi, tiba-tiba seseorang menghentikan langkah mereka dari belakang.

"Tunggu dulu pencuri Celana Dalam!" teriak orang tersebut yang masih misterius.

Pencuri? Jadi ini punyanya? Naruto bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian, ia dan Sakura segera berbalik ke arah orang yang memanggil tadi.

"Kami buk-. Haaah?"

Naruto kembali menganga, begitu pula dengan Sakura. Melihat seekor makhluk dengan tampang preman, terlihat seperti penyihir keji, kejam, mengerikan, dan ganas. Sakura masih tak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Itu celana dalam kesayangan eke booo~, kalian telah mencurinya!"kata makhluk tersebut menggoyangkan sedikit pinggulnya. Naruto muntah tak tertahankan.

"Si-siapa kau?"tanya Sakura malu-malu tapi mau kepada makhluk yang sejenis dengan Deidara yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Yang ditanya langsung mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna putih dari kedua tangannya yang belakangan diketahui itu adalah kembang api jenis baru.

"Perkenalkan, nama eke Chaos Sorcerer. Biasa di panggil Justin atau William, tapi kalian bisa panggil aku Steven," terang Chaos memuji dirinya sendiri. Sakura terkikik geli karena ada ulat bulu di dalam sepatunya.

"Ouwh. Ste-Steven, sebenarnya kami tidak me-," kata Naruto sedikit gugup melihat Sakura menggaruk bokongnya yang dihinggapi nyamuk aides aegepty ^mohon maaf kalau salah, tulisan yang benar gimana sih?^ kepada si Chaos tetapi di potong dengan cepat oleh Chaos menggunakan gunting rumput.

"Karena kalian telah mencuri celana dalamku! Akan kukutuk kalian berdua! Nyahahahaha!" tawa Chaos membahana. Kemudian sebuah cahaya berwarna pelangi muncul di genggaman tangan Chaos, dan semakin membesar.

"Berbahaya Sakura! Ayo kita lawan!" kata Naruto mengaktifkan mode sanninnya, sedangkan Sakura masih asyik menggaruk-garuk bokongnya.

"Terimalah kutukanku ini!" teriak Chaos Sorcerer seraya melemparkan cahaya tadi kearah Naruto dan Sakura. Naruto kemudian panik, terlebih lagi Sakura berada di depannya. Dia tak mau melihat teman terbaiknya itu terluka.

"SAKURA AWAS!" teriak Naruto beserta semburan lumpur Lapindo yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aduuh."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu pun menunduk untuk membuka sepatunya karena rasa gatal yang tak terhingga disebabkan ulat bulu yang sedari tadi merayapi telapak kakinya. Akibatnya cahaya mejikuhibiniu milik Chaos berlalu melewati punggung Sakura dan tepat mengenai Naruto yang sekarang sedang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

"Eh, Naruto? Kenapa lo?" kata Sakura innocent setelah berhasil membersihkan ribuan ulat bulu tak berdosa yang terperangkap di kakinya.

"Hebat sekali kau gadis. Mudah sekali menghindari sihirku, kalau begitu rasakan ini lagi!" Cahaya mejikuhibiniu lagi-lagi menyala di genggaman tangan Chaos. Sakura hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat cahaya tersebut menghilang meninggalkan asap berwarna pink.

"Sial, gasnya habis! Padahal harga gas tabung elpiji lagi naik-naiknya. Juga harga sembako makin naik. Para koruptor itu juga," umpat Chaos gaje entah kepada siapa.

Mengabaikan hal itu, Sakura mendekat kearah Naruto yang masih terbaring dengan mata yang sayu. Tak lama, Sakura pun ambruk di sebelah Naruto.

"Lho? Sakura, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto mendekat kearah gadis berambut merah jambu. Dengan sigap, Sakura mendorong tubuh Naruto yang berakhir dengan masuknya bokong yang didorong ke selokan terdekat.

"Sakura! Ada apa?" tanya Naruto bingung sambil berusaha memerdekakan bokongnya. Sakura kemudian menutup hidungnya rapat-rapat.

"Kau bau sekali, apa yang kau perbuat di wc tadi?"

Haah? Bau? Bau bagaimananya? Pikir Naruto seraya menciumi badannya yang ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Sakura tadi. Bau asem seperti ketek. Lho? Kenapa ini? Bukannya aku sudah mandi kembang tujuh species? Naruto terus bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Hey Chaos! Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku!" teriak Naruto pakai toa mesjid yang Kakuzu jual dengan harga murah barusan.

"Kau telah ku kutuk menjadi orang terbau ketek sedunia. Dan sudah kubilang panggil aku Steven," kata Chaos menjelaskan sekaligus membentak. Sakura berOH!ria dan Naruto menangis ria.

"Iya iya, Steven. Ini ku kembalikan celana dalammu!"

Naruto membentuk putaran angin di tangannya, kemudian mendekatkan celana dalam milik Chaos ke dekatnya. Dalam hitungan detik benda itupun melesat cepat secepat cahaya menuju ke arah Chaos dan mendarat tepat ke kepalanya. Tak lama diketahui ada sedikit noda kuning menempel di celana dalam tersebut.

"Nah, sekarang cepat hilangkan kutukanku ini," bentak Naruto emosi. Yang dibentak pun tertawa renyah krenyes-krenyes.

"Hanya ada satu cara untuk menyembuhkan kutukanmu itu, yaitu-" si Chaos sengaja memotong pembicaraannya memakai gergaji mesin agar banyak yang penasaran kecuali Author yang sama sekali tidak penasaran, nyahahahahahaha!

"Apa?" teriak NaruSaku secara bersamaan.

"Caranya kau harus membakar celana dalamku ini. Nyahahahahaha!"

Naruto menganga. Kenapa dia serahkan celana dalam itu yang ternyata adalah obat untuk menghilangkan kutukan bau ketek miliknya. Badannya melemah dan bokongnya masuk keselokan semakin dalam.

_**Tooku de kikoeru koe wo hitori**_

_**Hitori mata hitori de chi agaru toushi**_

_**Kurikaesu dake no fudan doori**_

_**Itsu ga iku jumbi ii are you ready...**_

Sebuah lagu terdengar dari kantong baju Chaos Sorcerer yang belakangan diketahui berjudul hiroskombek. Tak lama setelahnya, sang penyihir merogoh pelan kantong baju sebelah kirinya dan mengeluarkan handphone Blackberry kepunyaannya.

"Iya.. Iya… Iya ibu, aku segera pulang… Iya ibu, koruptor itu emang jahat kok. Iya, sudah ya buuu," kata Chaos gaje, kemudian mematikan handphonenya dan memasukkannya ke kantong sebelah kanan. Kemudian dia ngomel sendiri.

"Oh iya, di sini kan kantong khusus Iphone 5G," katanya, kemudian bersiap-siap ingin pergi dari situ.

"Hey, tunggu dulu! Bagaimana dengan kutukan ku ini! Kemarikan celana dalammu!" bentak Naruto berusaha membuat bunshin. Tetapi alhasil bokong bunshinnya juga pun ikut masuk ke selokan.

"Hmmm… Tanggal 32 nanti aku ada rencana beli somay disini. Jadi, tunggu saja. Tetapi tak akan semudah itu," jelas Chaos menyeringai diselingi asap berwarna pink yang mengelilinginya, bahkan hampir menutupinya. Sakura mengira bahwa dia juga seorang Kunoichi. Lalu, Naruto menatap si Chaos dengan tajamnya.

"Kau harus kalahkan aku-" belum sempat si Chaos menyelesaikan kalimatnya beliau telah menghilang entah ke dunia mana.

"Kalahkan yah? Heh, ini akan menarik," kata Naruto bersemangat dengan masih bokong yang nyungsep di selokan. Sakura hanya memandang kejadian ini tragis dan segera berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih nyungsep. Jera, tak ingin lagi mencium bau menyengat dari Naruto. Pria blonde itu pun hanya bisa pasrah menunggu Kakuzu atau siapapun menolongnya.

_**~~Keesokan Harinya~~**_

"Kau tak akan bisa melawannya sendirian Naruto!" Seorang wanita berambut kuning panjang diikat dua yang memakai masker favoritnya bergambar Sarutobi Bachdim membentak keras. Naruto dan Sakura yang juga mengenakan masker nampak bingung.

"Ke-kenapa Tsunade-sama? Apa dia terlalu kuat?" tanya Sakura yang mulai penasaran akan sosok Chaos Sorcerer. Tsunade menghela nafas untuk pertama kalinya karena biasanya dia tidak bernafas -?-.

"Dia adalah penyihir kejam dari dunia kegelapan yang dulu pernah forbidden dan sekarang unlimited. Jangan remehkan, kalian masih untung bisa selamat darinya," kata Tsunade horror membuat Naruto bergidik diri tetapi tidak bagi Sakura. Dia malah tertawa geli mengingat sifat Chaos yang mirip dengan banci Taman Lawang paling terkenal, Deidara.

"Kalian harus mencari bantuan ke anime lain untuk mengalahkannya," ucap Tsunade mencoba bijak, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela. Berusaha mengintip Hinata yang sedang mandi *WTL?*.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya?" tanya Sakura disertai logika kalau itu sebenarnya tak akan mungkin kecuali sang pengarang yang menginginkannya. Tetapi, karena Author orang yang baik hati jadi akan terjadi hal yang semacam itu, nyahahahaa!

"Siapa yang tertawa tadi?" tanya Sakura panik dan horror. Naruto mengaktifkan mode sannin yang mengira bahwa Chaos sudah dekat. Author merasa terhina kali ini!

"Kau!" Tsunade melemparkan kunainya yang tepat mengenai bokong Author yang kebetulan lagi nungging tadi.

"Wadaaaawww!" ringis Author karena hal kejam tersebut. Hmm.. Ini siapa Authornya sih?

"Kau harus membantu Naruto untuk pergi ke anime lain, aku tau kau punya balsem pemberian Kururu dari anime Sersan Keroro yang bila di oleskan ke badan. Kemudian tutup mata dan yang diolesi memikirkan satu nama anime dia pun akan pergi ke dunia anime tersebut."

Jelas Tsunade panjang lebar menyebabkan Author menganga selebar Danau Toba. "Hey, darimana kau tau semua itu?"

"Entahlah, tanya padamu sendiri karena kau yang mengetik agar aku mengatakan hal itu," kata Tsunade sukses membuat Author terdiam untuk sementara. Sakura dan Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Oh iya, benar juga. Baiklah anak-anak. Akan kubantu kalian," kata Author yang bijak ini mengeluarkan suatu benda dari celananya. Tapi… Anak-anak? Bukannya mereka lebih tua dari Author?

"Jadi itu balsemnya? Lebih mirip dengan celana dalam?" kata Naruto disertai liur yang terus menetes karena belakangan diketahui celana dalam itu adalah celana dalam milik artis terkenal bernama Saru-. Eh, namanya tak jadi di sebutkan, nanti akan terjadi pencemaran nama baik, nyahahaha *dilempar ban pesawat*.

"Ups! Salah. Ini yang benar," kata Author sedikit gugup, memasukkan celana dalam tadi ke kantong sebelah kiri dan mengeluarkan secercah balsem dari kantong sebelah kanan.

"Inisemangka? Jelas-jelas ini balsem? HAHAHA," tawa Tsunade bak pak Lampir membaca merek yang tertera di balsem tersebut. Author sweatdrop.

"Ya, terserah. Naruto, kau oles sendiri di bagian badanmu seperti perut dan leher. Untuk Sakura, biar aku yang oleskan," kata Author sebelum dihadiahkan Shannaro dari Sakura. Setelah acara oles-olesan selesai, akhirnya mereka berdua pun siap untuk berangkat.

"Hmm.. ngemeng-ngemeng anime apa yang lebih dulu kalian kunjungi?" kata Author menyebabkan Naruto bertanya-tanya.

"Hm. Mungkin-" kata Naruto sebelum membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga milik Sakura. Akhirnya terungkaplah rahasia gadis berambut merah muda ini bahwa dia memiliki sebuah keluarga congek yang bahagia di dalam telinganya.

Mereka berdua mengangguk sebelum menghilang, lenyap. Sekarang tinggal Author dan Tsunade berdua di gedung Hokage itu.

"Nah, sekarang tangan ku ini sedang gatal untuk memukul orang. Dan kebetulan kau ada disini," ucap Tsunade di selingi bunyi tulang patah di sela-sela jarinya. Author yang merasa gugup pun mundur kebelakang yang ternyata di belakang sudah menanti Pein, Konan, Hidan, Kisame, dan anggota Akatsuki lainnya.

"Sudah cukup kau membuat kami nista di fic-fic gajemu," kata Pein horror. Kemudian terdengar jeritan keras di gedung tersebut.

TIIIDDDAAAAAAAKK!

**- T.B.C-**

**Fiuh, akhirnya bersambung. Kalau nggak entah apa yang terjadi dengan Author nista ini, nyahahaha! Eng.. mengenai alatnya mungkin agak sedikit ngawur, Author lagi error nih sekarang setelah UAN *Reader's: Beneran deh kagak nanya?*. =="**

**Wokeeh, kira-kira kemana Naruto dan Sakura pergi? Semua tergantung para reader's sekalian mau lanjut atau tidak. Kalau ada kritik atau saran yang positif seperti ini fic bagus negative seperti ini fic nista silahkan ungkapkan dengan review…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keep or Delete?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR BACOT AREA bagian 2:**

**Busyeet daaah! Ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya ketik selama saya menjadi author di ffn ini! Saking bersemangatnya. Tapi masih dalam keerroran. Ngebut juga karena ada fic-fic lain yang masih kejar tayang. Jadi maaf kalau HUMORNYA KURANG LUCU.**

**Makasih atas reviewer di chapter sebelumnya^^. Tanpa kalian fic ini tidak akan berlanjut. Dan selamat untuk Keroro16 karena telah puas dengan Jack The Farmer kemarin malam.  
><strong>

**Dan.**

**Yoo~ final chapter update. Nyahahahahah! *dilempar sendal jepit Obama*. Sekali lagi mohon maaf karena tak seharusnya saya publish disini. Hedeh, nggak tau harus bilang apa lagi. Mari kita mulai fic nista ini dengan hati yang ikhlas dan sejahtera -?-**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bleach - Tite Kubo**

**SersanKeroro - Mine Yoshizaki**

**Eyeshield 21 - Yuusuke Murata & Riichiro Inagaki**

**One Piece - Eichiro Oda**

**HunterxHunter - Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Inuyasha & Ranma ½ – Rumiko Takahashi**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! – Kazuki Takahashi**

**Death Note – Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata  
><strong>

**Warning:**

**Gaje, OOC, OC, Typo(s), rada kagak nyambung, bahasa tidak baku, humor tidak lucu, nikotin, DMBL.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read, happy Reading minna^^**

**.**

**~~Dunia Paralel~~**

"Huh, akhirnya sampai juga."

Seorang pria berambut nyentrik seperti durian menyeka keringat yang membanjiri jidatnya. Kemudian melirik sedikit kearah gadis yang ada disebelahnya.

"Yah. Tapi apakah kau tak menyadari sesuatu, Naruto?" ujar gadis yang ditatap memiliki rambut merah muda bagaikan bokong ayam *?*.

"Sadar? Sadar apa?" tanya pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto tadi. Masih memperlihatkan muka innocent.

"Kita sekarang berada di udara."

Setelah gadis tersebut menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mereka berdua jatuh dari ketinggian 5000 meter di atas permukaan laut dengan tidak elitnya. BLAM! Tetapi karena mereka ninja tentu saja mereka bisa selamat dari bencana tersebut.

"Hmm.. Jadi dimana kita sekarang?" tanya Naruto dengan kepala penuh tanda tanya. Dia menatap ke sekeliling. Nampak sebuah sekolah yang cukup besar. Namun itu sama sekali tak menghilangkan tanda tanya yang menghinggapi dirinya.

"Kau benar-benar tak tau kita dimana?" tanya gadis pink yang bernama Sakura sambil tersenyum, tentunya masih memakai masker. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Hey, sedang apa kalian disini?"

Suara tersebut sukses mengejutkan Naruto dan Sakura. Tanpa aba-aba lagi mereka berdua berbalik kearah suara tadi. Rambut kuning jabrik. Dia memiliki telinga lancip dan gigi tajam yang mirip gigi setan. Juga membawa senjata AK-74 yang menambah kesan mengerikan. Naruto dan Sakura dibuat merinding olehnya

"K-Ka… Kami…," ujar Naruto tergagap dengan peluh bercucuran dimana-mana. Termasuk di keteknya yang telah mengalami bencana banjir bandang.

"Akh! Dasar durian sialan! Kau bau sekali!" keluh sang setan sambil menutup hidung dan menembakkan senjatanya dengan membabi buta. Naruto dan Sakura menunduk, menutup telinga masing-masing. Tak lama suasana sudah kembali tenang.

"Hiruma, siapa mereka?" Seorang gadis berambut cokelat dan bermata biru datang. Setelah dekat akhirnya dia bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan Hiruma saat ini.

"Ueekkh! Bau apa ini?" kata gadis itu segera menutup hidung dengan kedua tangannya dan hampir kehilangan kesadaran.

"Hehe, Sakura. Bisa kau berikan masker pada mereka?" cengir Naruto dengan khasnya disusul anggukan lembut dari Sakura yang mulai merogoh isi celananya *WTL?*.

"Ini, untuk kalian," ujar Sakura tersenyum sembari memberikan dua masker berwarna hijau lengkap dengan bercak ke kuning-kuningan.

"Heh, dasar pink sialan. Jadi, kalian ini dari mana ? Dan apa tujuan kalian datang ketempat latihan ini!" teriak Hiruma kasar setelah memasang masker yang diberi tadi. Naruto yang sedari tadi tidak mengerti akhirnya angkat ketek.

"Sakura, sebenarnya kita ada dimana ini? Aku bilang kan kita akan pergi ke anime _Bleach_, tapi siapa mereka?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi kepada sang gadis soft pink. Gadis berambut cokelat yang sekarang sudah stabil kesadarannya akhirnya angkat suara.

"Bleach? Sepertinya kalian telah salah anime. Disini adalah anime Eyeshield 21. Perkenalkan, namaku Mamori Anezaki, dan dia Youichi Hiruma. Kalian?" kata gadis itu ramah sambil menggaruk pantatnya yang dihinggapi nyamuk malaria. Sedangkan Hiruma membuka buku yang bertuliskan buku ancaman.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sakura Haruno. Dan temanku yang bodoh sekaligus bau ini adalah Naruto Uzumaki," ungkap Sakura jujur sejujur jujurnya. Mamori pun hanya bisa berOH!ria setelah berhasil membunuh nyamuk malaria tadi.

Selang beberapa detik setelah kejadian itu. Suara langkah kaki terdengar. Suara tersebut semakin cepat dan sekarang terdengar seperti suara orang sedang berlari.

"Naruto!"

Orang yang berlari tadi langsung memeluk Naruto dan kemudian tepar ditempat setelah berhasil bertahan selama satu detik.

"Eeng.. siapa orang ini?" tanya Sakura dengan kelopak mata yang bergetar.

"Sena! Sedang apa kau disini? Seharusnya kau latihan!" teriak Mamori kesal kepada Sena yang masih terkapar tak sadarkan diri. Hening kemudian.

"Wah, siapa kalian?"

Suara seseorang membuyarkan keheningan diantara mereka. Orang tersebut gendut, dekill, jelek, aneh *digilas Kurita* -A/N: saya tidak bermaksud membashing chara-. Orang besar tadi ikut nimbrung di antara rombongan Naruto cs setelah mencolek pelan dagu Hiruma dan mengalami tetanus *?*.

"Kurita-kun. Mereka dari anime Naruto. Entah mengapa mereka pergi kesini," jelas Mamori sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto. Yang diberikan penjelasan cuma bisa berOH~ria.

"Nah, sekarang kalian bisa katakan apa maksud kalian datang kemari. Atau kalian mau berurusan dengan Cerberus sialan?" ancam Hiruma memperlihatkan taring-taring putih bersih kinclongnya seraya menutup buka ancaman. Naruto dan Sakura menaikkan sebelah alis, bingung.

"Ssstt.. Hiruma. Bukannya Cerberus sedang dimandikan oleh _Jack The Farmer_?" bisik Mamori pelan kepada Hiruma. Yang dibisiki terkekeh pelan karena sebenarnya Hiruma tidak mempunyai telinga *Haa?*.

"Ya. Tapi mereka sialan tidak akan ta-"

"Eeng.. Hiruma-san. Cerberus belum bersih sepenuhnya. Jadi masih belum bisa dipulangkan. Sekian riwayat bijak dari soulmate saya, _Jack The Farmer_," kata Naruto ngupil. Tak liat kah kalau Hiruma dari tadi menganga mendengar penjelasannya disertai air terjun yang mengalir deras.

"Jadi kalian sialan mengena-"

"Uwaaaa, Naruto-kun! Kau idolaku!" Lagi-lagi kalimat Hiruma dipotong. Dipotong oleh Sena yang sudah siuman dari hibernasinya. Tetapi tak lama siuman, dia tepar kembali setelah sukses berdiri 10 centimeter dari sang idola selama dua detik. Wow, rekor baru nih.

"Hmm.. sepertinya kita perlu satu masker lagi," kata Mamori bijak tak lupa ngupil untuk mengorek seekor lintah yang biasa nongkrong di hidungnya. Melupakan Kurita yang sejak tadi ingin membantu.

_**~~Beberapa Menit Kemudian~~**_

"Jadi begitu yah?"

Itulah sepatah dua patah kata yang disampaikan Hiruma setelah mendengar ocehan gaje dari Sakura. Bukan hanya Hiruma yang mendengar, tetapi yang lainnya juga seperti Sena (sekarang sudah memakai masker), Mamori, Kurita, Suzuna yang tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung, bahkan yang dijadikan bahan pembicaraan pun juga ada. Kini mereka berada di salah satu ruangan SMA Deimon.

Sakura kembali melanjutkan penjelasan atau ocehan gajenya yang membuat semua berOH~ria.

"Lalu, apakah kalian bisa membantu kami?" kata Sakura yang sudah mulai serius sekarang. Hawa-hawa dingin mulai terasa. Tentu saja karena Suzuna baru saja menyalakan AC hemat energi terang-benderang di ruangan tersebut.

"Boleh saja," Hiruma memperlihatkan taring-taringnya lagi kemudian melanjutkan, "tapi.."

"Tapi apa?" tanya Naruto yang tadinya diam. Hiruma lagi-lagi memperlihatkan taring-taringnya. Mengapa dia begitu membanggakan giginya? Apa yang istimewa dari taringya? Jawabannya setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y a, kembali lagi kemasalah gigi Hiruma. Emang apa tadi masalahnya? Author lupa, lanjut aja deh…

"Kau harus memenangkan balapan dengan Eyeshield 21 sialan."

Hening kemudian. Eyeshield 21 yang dibicarakan disana gugup. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bagaimana bisa dia balapan dengan idolanya sendiri? Sungguh dilema yang mengharukan.

"Baiklah, aku mau! Jadi. Siapa Eyeshield 21 yang dimaksudkan?" cengir Naruto sambil bertinju dengan udara dan tepat mengenai sesosok nyamuk malaria yang barusan singgah di gigi cantik Hiruma. Hiruma, Mamori, Kurita, dan Suzuna menatap Sena menyeringai.

"Kalian tidak pernah menonton anime ini yah? Kau benar-benar tak mengetahui Eyeshield 21 siapa, Narto?" kata Suzuna yang membuat pria berambut durian heran. Kebiasaan mulai lagi rupanya.

"Gimana mau nonton, tivi aja kagak punya," ungkap Sakura sejujur-jujur jurjurnya. Terungkaplah sudah rahasia besar milik Naruto. Jangankan beli TV, nyewa WC aja ngutang. Semuanya sweetdrop (minus Sakura).

"Hedeh hedeh. Jadi begitu yah, KurKur," ujar Suzuna menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tak tau kah karena perkataannya tadi yang dipanggil _KurKur_ mengepalkan tangan sambil tersenyum masam, juga siap menerkam Suzuna kapan pun dan dimana pun. Tetapi tetap berusaha menahan diri agar tidak lepas kendali.

"Dialah Eyeshield 21, Sena Kobayakawa."

Kurita menunjuk Sena dengan tampang Innocent. Yang ditunjuk mulai panik, bahkan hampir terkena serangan gagal boker.

"Baiklah, Sena-san! Ayo kita berlomba, dattebayo~"

"T-tunggu dulu, sebelum berlomba bolehkan aku berfoto bersama denganmu Naruto-san?" Perkataan Sena sukses membuat yang lain tepar di tempat. Lelaki berambut cokelat itu hanya bisa nyengir memperlihatkan gigi yang tidak kalah cantik dari Hiruma.

"Bukannya kau sudah mendapatkan 98 foto bersamaku? Masa nambah lagi!" Teriak Naruto yang sudah mulai emosi diikuti keteknya yang juga murka.

"Satu foto saja lagi yah, please…" Sena menunjukkan Puppy eyes andalannya yang mampu membuat semua makhluk didunia takluk. Sepertinya Naruto harus pasrah sekarang.

_**~~Tak Lama Kemudian~~**_

Semuanya telah berkumpul di SMA Deimon *emang dari tadi di situ kan? Hedeh hedeh, jadi bingung sama cerita sendiri*. Terlihat Hiruma yang mengisi senjata AK-74 nya dan bersiap menembakkan pelurunya ke langit atau kemana pun dan dimana pun. Kemudian menyeringai.

"Kalian sialan sudah hafal dengan rutenya kan?" teriak sang setan sambil tersenyum setan pula. Yang diteriaki pun menggangguk pelan sambil menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk berlari.

Udara berhembus sangatlah dingin. Suasana sangat menegangkan. Kurita menggigiti bibir sendiri saking tegangnya. Sakura dan Mamori saling berpegangan tangan saking tegangnya *bukan yuri loh*. Yukimitsu yang barusan ikut nimbrung bergetar saking tegangnya. Tiga bersaudara Ha HA ber 'Ha?' 'HAA?' 'HAAAH?' ria saking tegangnya. Suzuna loncat-loncat gaje ala cheerleader saking tegangnya *?*.

"Siap!"

Teriakan Hiruma itu membuat Sena gugup. Sedangkan idolanya eh maksudku lawannya senyum-senyum gaje dari tadi.

"Mulai!"

CTAR! *?*

Peluru dari petasan bermerek AK-74 pun dilontarkan dan itu pertanda pertandingan telah dimulai. Sena berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya meninggalkan Naruto yang masih bingung akan tanda yang diberikan Hiruma tadi.

"Hey, durian sialan. Kenapa kau diam saja disini? Ayo cepat lari sana, pertandingan telah dimulai."

Setelah mendapat _wise sentence_ dari sang muka setan, Naruto berlari kencang seperti telah mendapatkan pencerahan dari yang maha kuasa. Tapi apakah Naruto dapat menyusul Sena yang notabene adalah pelari berkecepatan cahaya? Biarkan semua mengalir seperti air dulu ^?^. Yoo~

Sena mulai mempercepat larinya. Di perjalanan dia bertemu dengan Monta yang sedang bengong di tengah jalan raya.

"Hey Sena. Kenapa kau lari-lari begitu?" tanya Monta a.k.a Raimon sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya hingga ketek putih mulus kelihatan sangat jelas. Sena yang baik hati pun menghampiri yang memanggil sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku sedang lomba MonMon," kata Sena sedikit terbahak-bahak.

"Huh~ lama kelamaan kau sama dengan Suzuna-chan. Berlomba dengan siapa? Dan kenapa kau memakai masker seperti itu?" tanya Monta memulai pembicaraan yang akan menimbulkan dampak besar. Karena Sena tak ingin membuat kawan baiknya itu kecewa akhirnya dia meladeni berbagai macam pertanyaan yang dilontarkan. Sampai akhirnya Naruto berada dibelakangnya dan hampir menyusulnya.

"Oh jadi begitu yah. Tap-"

Kalimat Monta terhenti setelah Naruto sukses melewatinya dan Sena. Tak lama pria bermuka kera itu tepar ditempat. Mengapa demikian? Ya Author yang baik hati ini tidak perlu menjelaskan untuk yang kesekian kalinya kan? *ditendang*

"Akh! Monta-kun.. Kau tak apa-apa?" teriak Sena histeris sambil menggoyang-goyang tubuh temannya itu. Tak ada respon. Mungkinkah dia sudah….?

Kemarahan pun menyelimutinya. Tatapannya berubah menjadi serius. Sena mengepalkan tangan lalu berdiri tegak kemudian berkata, "waaah Naruto-san. Kau memang idolaku! Baiklah, saatnya membalas."

Dengan sekali hentakan kaki pria pendek itu berlari cepat meninggalkan Monta yang masih tepar di tempat. Alangkah terkejutnya Sena setelah melihat seluruh penduduk kota yang berada di jalanan tepar. Ada apa ini? Mengapa bisa jadi seperti ini? Sena terus bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah sekian lama berlari, akhirnya dia bisa melihat Naruto yang berlari didepannya.

"Hey, Naruto-san," sapa Sena yang sekarang berada di sebelah Naruto sambil tersenyum simpul pramuka ikat mati. Dan dengan sekali hentakan Sena melesat meninggalkan Naruto yang tak henti-hentinya nyengir.

"Wahah, ternyata kau cepat sekali bocah."

Sena masih berlari. Dan terus berlari. Hingga ia bertemu dengan salah satu musuh bebuyutannya. Mereka bertatap dingin.

"Sedang apa kau bocah?" teriak orang itu. Sena berhenti sejenak sembari mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dan keteknya yang sudah mulai ngosh-ngosan.

"S-sedang berlomba Shin-san," jawab Sena sopan tergagap-gapap ala Hinata yang gagap sama seperti azis gagap. Shin mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Dengan?"

"Wahaaaah~ aku menyusulmu, dattebayoo!" teriak Naruto kegirangan. Dia berhasil menyusul Sena karena dilempar keras oleh kedua bunshin miliknya. Yang disusul pun mengambil aba-aba untuk melanjutkan lari.

"Sudah dulu ya Sh-"

Perkataan bocah pendek itu terputus melihat Shin yang sudah tepar di tempat. Kemudian dia kembali melanjutkan larinya.

_**~~Di Tempat Lain~~**_

"Huh, kira-kira siapa yang akan menang yah?" Mamori menghela nafas. Dia masih syok akan balapan ini.

"Aku yakin Naruto akan menang!" Teriak Sakura histeris sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Bersemangat sekali. Cuma sekali kok semangatnya. Ternyata benar, Narutolah yang datang lebih awal dan melewati garis _finish_.

"Kau berhasil Naruto! Akhirnya kita bisa mendapatkan bantuan untuk mengalahkan Chaos Sorcerer!" Teriak Sakura kegirangan sambil memeluk-meluk Naruto yang kini menjelajahi pikiran negatifnya.

"Narto emang hebat, selamat yang Narto-kun," kata Suzuna nyengir, membuat Naruto yang tadinya bermuka mesum sekarang bermuka masam.

"Nah, Hiruma-san. Sekarang buktikan janjimu!" ujar Sakura mantap setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto. Tenanglah Naruto, masih ada kesempatan lain.

"Iya iya.. Dimana pendek sialan itu?" tanya Hiruma sambil tersenyum setan.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia tersesat," jawab pria durian yang tak henti-hentinya senyum-senyum GaJe. Yang lain menatap penuh kecurigaan.

"Hey, itu Sena!"

Teriakan Suzuna itu sontak mendapat perhatian dari semua orang yang berada disana. Ditemukan Sena yang masih berlari, lalu telat melewati garis _finish_.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Ternyata aku ka-. Eh, Mamori-san? Tadi bukannya kau ada di….?"

Semuanya cengo mendengar pernyataan Sena yang benar-benar gaje. Baiklah, tak ada yang memperdulikan pernyataan itu. Sekarang semuanya hanya fokus dengan pidato Hiruma.

"Aku umumkan yang menang adalah durian sialan eh maksudku Naruto sialan. Sesuai janjiku tadi, akan kubantu kalian membasmi Kaos Sokerer!"

"Bukan Kaos Sokerer, tapi Chaos Sorcerer. Nggak gaul banget seeeh~," gumam Sakura pelan.

"Tapi.. tapi… tapi-"

"Hey pendek sialan. Kau bantu mereka menghadapi si Kaos. Bila gagal, kau akan dikeluarkan dari tim. Kekekeke~" Hiruma tertawa bagai setan dapat lotre.

"Ya, kita harus cepat. Masih banyak anggota yang harus direkrut," ungkap Sakura sambil merogoh bagian dalam bajunya *?* untuk mengambil sebuah balsem bermerek _IniSemangka_.

"IniSemangka? Jelas-jelas ini balsem, hedeh.." keluh Mamori merasa mual.

Setelah Sakura cuap-cuap plus mengoceh menjelaskan apa kegunaan balsem merek ini dan bagaimana cara menggunakannya. Akhirnya tiba saatnya untuk perpisahan.

"Ingat kata-kataku tadi pendek sialan, kekeke~" kata Hiruma mengawali kata perpisahan.

"Ingat Sena, jangan lupa makan tepat waktu. Jangan kesehatanmu. Bila kau sakit segeralah berobat ke dokter. Dan jika ada yang menyakitimu, harap hubungi _contumer service_ kami di nomor berikut. 085952405xxx. Ingat itu baik-baik," oceh Mamori sambil promosi nomor handphone barunya.

"Hati-hati yah Sena," ujar Kurita dan Yukimitsu secara bersamaan. Suasana haru pun terjadi disana. Bahkan tiga bersaudara Ha Ha menangis menyaksikan adegan itu. Saking terharunya.

"Arigatou.."

Syut. Naruto, Sakura, dan Sena pun menghilang. Beberapa detik setelah kepergian Sena, Suzuna berteriak keras.

"Pesta dirumahku!"

_**~~Dunia Paralel~~**_

_Byur!_

"Akh! Aku tidak bisa berenang!" teriak Sena panik. Air disini rasanya masam. Mungkin karena Naruto telah mencemari air yang tidak berdosa ini.

"Tenanglah bocah, kita pasti bisa selamat dari sini." Sakura menenangkan.

Ouwh, ternyata mereka sekarang sedang mengapung tak jelas di tengah laut. Hanya dibantu sepotong kayu yang ikut mengapung di laut tersebut. Bermenit-menit mengapung, sebuah kapal dengan bendera bergambar tengkorak bertopi jerami menghampiri mereka.

"Hey, kalian! Sedang apa disana?" Teriak seseorang yang memakai topi seperti gambar yang ada di bendera.

"Bisa kau bantu kami! Tolonglah!" Naruto memohon. Orang tadi menyiapkan kuda-kuda seperti ingin memukul seseorang.

"Mugiwara Luffy. Waah, kau juga idolaku!" teriak Sena histeris. Itu membuat yang disebut namanya memanjangkan tangan menuju kearah Sena. Kemudian menarik bocah itu keatas kapal dan kepala yang ditarik sukses menabrak tiang listrik.

"Wah, ternyata aku punya penggemar. Siapa namamu? Ihihi," Luffy nyengir bangga sambil nepuk-nepuk pantatnya.

"Namaku Sena Kobayakawa dari anime Eyeshield 21."

"OH~"

"Woooiii woooiii, jangan lupakan kami!" teriak Naruto yang nampaknya sudah mulai emosi. Lihat saja, matanya berubah menjadi merah. Merah karena kemasukan air. Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto dan Sakura berhasil dinaikkan ke kapal.

"Huh.. Huh.. Terima kasih. Jadi, ini anime One Piece kan?" kata pria bermata shappire itu memastikan juga ngos-ngosan. Yang diajak bicara tiba-tiba menutup hidungnya rapat-rapat.

"Ueeekk! Kau bau sekali! I-iya benar, ini anime One Piece. Trus kenapa?" Teriak pria berambut pirang yang ikut nimbrung. Naruto menatap Sakura lalu yang ditatap mengangguk pelan.

_**~~Beberapa Menit Kemudian~~**_

"Hmm.. hmm… Jadi begitu yah?"

Semuanya berkumpul di bagian dalam kapal milik Mugiwara itu. Dan tentu saja semuanya memakai masker (_except _Naruto). Luffy yang begitu bersemangat mengacungkan kedua tangannya.

"Wuuhuuuu! Ini akan menyenangkan! Ayo kita lawan sang Chaos," teriak Luffy benar-benar gaje sebelum digetok keras oleh gadis miskin minim pakaian berambut _orange_ disampingnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Kita kan masih belum mengetahui kekuatan musuh yang sebenarnya," kata gadis itu bernama Nami. Semua yang ada disana mengangguk pelan tanda mengiyakan *apanya yang diiyakan?*.

"Pernyataan gue tadi! Dasar Author t^^um^," teriak Nami sangat gaje kepada Author yang baik hati dan rajin menabung ini. Kejamnya dikau T.T

"Tenanglah Nami. Author tidak bermaksud begitu kok," ujar Robin tersenyum tulus. Author langsung meluk-meluk Robin saking senangnya sebelum sukses ditendang oleh pria berambut pirang.

"Dasar Author mesum!" teriak pria i-. Hedeh, jadi OC nih. Okelah, kali ini serius.

All Chara: Bukannya elo yang dari tadi kagak serius! *pundung di pojokan*

"Sebaiknya kita buat strategi dulu sebelum melawannya," usul lelaki berambut hijau sambil menggesek-gesek kedua pedangnya *?*.

"Iya. Zorro benar," kata Killua mengangguk-angguk gaya rocker sejati. Yang lainnya juga mengangguk, termasuk Gon dan Inuyasha.

"Ya, jadi apa rencananya?" kata Sena yang nampaknya mulai serius. Tapi, apakah para readers sekalian merasakan ada hal aneh di adegan sebelumnya? Hmm…

"HEEYY, SIAPA KALIAN? KENAPA BERADA DI KAPALKU!" teriak lelaki berhidung panjang kepada tiga orang misterius. Yang lainnya juga merasa kaget karena baru sadar akan kehadiran mereka bertiga.

"Entahlah, aku bosan di anime HunterxHunter. Jadi aku dan Gon berpetualang ke anime lain. Di tengah perjalanan kami malah bertemu dengan orang aneh ini," runtuk Killua kesal sambil menatap lelaki berambut putih panjang. Yang ditatap pun murka karena killua telah menganggu acara ngupil memakai pedangnya.

"Hey anak kecil. Siapa yang kau bilang orang aneh, heh? Jika aku tidak sedang bertengkar dengan Kagome aku tak akan mungkin ikut dengan kalian," kata lelaki berambut putih sepinggang yang bernama Inuyasha. Haa? Kenapa mereka ada disini?

Killua mulai memperlihatkan kuku-kukunya yang tajam dan baru dilondri. Sedang Inuyasha mengeluarkan pedang Tetsusaiga miliknya dari dalam celana dalam dan bersiap untuk menyerang Killua. Namun tiba-tiba Sakura melerai mereka berdua dengan cara yang sopan, yaitu memukul keduanya hingga terpental sejauh 1 kilometer. Inuyasha pun bangkit dan sadar kalau kekuatannya tak akan sanggup untuk mengalahkan gadis pink yang sudah mengeluarkan aura mengerikan dihadapannya.

Author: Loh, bukannya kalian ada dikapal? Kok bisa mental satu kilo sih?

Inuyasha dan Killua: Kagak tau, elo kan yang bikin fic nista ini!

Author: Oh! *dikeroyok*

"Wah, mengerikan sekali," gumam lelaki robot memakai bikini terindah bernama Franky. "Apa mereka selalu bertengkar ?" lanjutnya yang bertanya kepada anak kecil berambut hitam jambrik.

"Ya. Perlu kekuatan super untuk melerai mereka. Seperti yang dilakukan kakak bermasker itu," jelas Gon disambut OH! dari Franky. Hening sejenak.

"Nah, baguslah! Kami tidak perlu lagi datang ke anime kalian untuk meminta bantuan," teriak Naruto sambil mengangkat kedua belah kakinya *kalau tangan bisa menimbulkan keadaan yang tidak diinginkan*.

"Bantuan?"

"Iya, kami memerlukan bantuan," kata Sakura mengubah ekpresinya menjadi tersenyum. Kemudian tertawa bak mak lampir. Membuat semuanya (minus Sakura) merinding bahkan tersendak tiang kapal.

_**~~Beberapa Menit Kemudian Setelah Ceramah Dari Sakura Haruno~~**_

"Oh~ jadi begitu yah?"

Hanya kalimat itulah yang dilontarkan Gon setelah mendengar ceramah gratisan dari ustad Sakura. Inuyasha dan Killua saling tatap-menatap satu sama lain. Bukan yaoi atau maho atau sejenisnya. Tetapi mereka seperti memutuskan sesuatu.

"Baiklah. Kami akan membantu kalian mengatasi penyihir itu!" kata siluman anjing itu berteriak gaje sambil berdiri saking semangatnya. Diikuti Luffy yang ikut-ikutan berteriak.

"Aku juga!"

"Aku juga akan membantu!" Teriak Gon tidak kalah semangat.

"Aku juga," kata Nami berdiri lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya. Terekspos jelas kedua ketek mulus yang sekseh nan bohay membuat Sanji mimisan.

"Terima kasih, teman-teman. Hiks.. hiks.." Naruto menangis haru sambil meluk-meluk Sakura yang ada disebelahnya. Cari kesempatan ternyata.

"Aku juga."

Hening kemudian. Terlihat seseorang berambut hitam dikuncir satu mengangkat tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya menyelam ke dalam saku celana. Semua cengo melihat orang misterius itu.

Tak lama seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek menjitak kepala lelaki misterius tadi dengan kerasnya, "dasar! Kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh disini."

Naruto CS masih cengo.

"Eeng.. perkenalkan. Namaku Akane Tendo dari anime Ranma ½. Dan disebelahku ini," terang gadis yang mengaku bernama Akane itu sambil melirik orang yang ada disebelahnya dengan tatapan jengkel.

"Oh ya. Aku tau. Kau Saotome Ranma kan, orang yang kalau tersiram air dingin berubah menjadi wanita dan kalau tersiram air panas akan kembali berubah menjadi pria," kata Sena yang ternyata tau banyak tentang anime. Kuping Sanji bergerak-gerak mendengar kata _wanita_.

"Kalau begitu kita buktikan." Sanji menyiramkan seember air dingin yang baru saja dia beli dari Kakuzu sedetik yang lalu kearah Ranma. Alhasil, kalian tau apa yang terjadi. Pria yang tadinya berambut hitam berubah menjadi wanita berambut merah dikuncir satu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Ranma yang suaranya berubah menjadi wanita dan bersiap untuk menghajar Sanji yang ternyata sudah mimisan dan tepar di tempat terlebih dahulu.

"Waah, mirip sekali dengan Sakura yah?" ujar Naruto asal.

"Nah, jadi untuk apa kalian datang kesini? Dan bagaimana bisa ada disini?" Robin memulai perbicaraan. Kali ini suasananya berubah menjadi serius.

"Sebenarnya kami tidak sengaja datang kesini. Tadi kami berdua sedang jalan-jalan. Dan tiba-tiba melihat sebuah kolam. Karena Ranma-chan yang jahil ini-" Akane menggantungkan kalimat, sejenak menatap geram pria eh maksudnya wanita berbaju merah yang sudah nyengir kuda.

"Dia mendorongku hingga jatuh kekolam itu. Reflek ku tarik tangannya supaya ikut tercebur. Setelah itu kami langsung berada disini," Akane mendongeng panjang kali tinggi. Padahal tak ada yang mendengarkannya (minus Ranma).

"Oh~"

"Jadi. Kalian juga ingin ikut membantu kami?" tanya Sakura mulai bersemangat. Disusul anggukan dari kedua orang yang ditanya. "Nah, saatnya kita melawan sang Chaos! Dari anime One Piece siapa saja yang ikut?"

"Aku," ucap Luffy dan Zorro hampir bersamaan.

"Baiklah. Tim ini sukses terbentuk. Ada aku. Sakura Haruno," ujar Sakura bergaya ala Briptu Norman.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Yang disebut pun berpose ala Deddy Kokbusyet.

"Sena Kobayakawa." Sena pun berdiri tegap sambil mengacungkan senjata AK-75 nya *?*.

"Gon Freecss. Killua Zaoldyeck. Inuyasha."

"Mugiwara Luffy. Roronoa Zorro. Akane Tendo. Dan Saotome Ranma. " Tak ada ekspresi apa-apa dari yang disebut. Kecuali Luffy yang lari-lari gaje keliling kapal bagai Tobi anak baek suka mencuri timun _Jack The Farmer_.

"Ada yang punya air panas?"

"Eh, kau tetap saja dalam wujud seperti itu. Lebih enak dilihat," ujar Naruto bermuka mesum kemudian bermuka masam setelah Ranma memberikan hadiah sepaket hantaman keras di pelipis.

Sakura mengeluarkan sebotol balsem bermerekkan _IniSemangka_ dari bagian dalam bajunya. Setelah berceramah mengenai cara pakai produk tersebut dan memperagakannya. Akhirnya mereka siap berangkat.

_**We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite**_**  
><strong>_**Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu**_**  
><strong>_**Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni**_**  
><strong>_**Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!**_

Lagu berjudul "GO!" yang sekarang dinyanyikan Brook feat Crishtian Baubatis pun menjadi soundtrack kepergian Naruto CS. Usop menangis terharu mendengarnya -?-.

"Ayo berangkat!"

_Syut!_

_**~~Dunia Paralel~~**_

Mereka pun telah sampai. Ke tempat tujuan. Tapi, apakah benar ini tempat tujuan itu?

"Wah, ternyata Konoha berbeda dari yang kuliat di tivi. Lebih canggih," kata Sena terkagum-kagum. Sakura dan Naruto bingung.

"Hey Sakura. Ini bukan Konoha kan? Jadi dimana kita sekarang?" bisik Naruto kepada Sakura sambil melirik sedikit keluarga congek yang sejahtera.

"Entahlah. Balsem ini error," runtuk wanita pink itu. Gon dan Killua masih sibuk menikmati keindahan kota tersebut. Sampai sebuah kendaraan berwarna merah menyala datang menghampiri mereka. Kendaraan itu pun berhenti setelah sempat terbang sedikit.

"Waw, keren buangeetss!" kata Akane dan Sakura lebay bin alay. Yang dikagumi membuka helmnya. Jreng! Jreng! Terlihatlah seorang pria bercodet dengan tatapan yang serius kepada mereka bersepuluh.

"Ngojek mang."

Akane dan Sakura sweetdrop ditambah syok stadium akhir.

"Nggak mang. Kami mau nanya, ini dimana yah?" tanya Naruto yang membuat Sena kebingungan. Yang ditanya mendecih pelan karena gagal mendapatkan penumpang.

"Neo Domino City," kata pria itu singkat sambil memasang kembali helmnya. Semua yang ada disana bingung bukan kepalang.

"Berarti kita tersesat dong. Gimana nih?" kata Sena mulai khawatir. Sebelum pria misterius tadi pergi, sebuah kendaraan berbentuk oval datang menghampiri dan tepat berhenti didepan mereka. Tapi sepertinya bukan menghampiri.

"Makasih mang udah mau nganterin," kata pria berambut kuning berponi seperti jamur sambil turun dari kendaraan super unik itu. Sang tukang ojek pun menengadahkan tangannya.

"Diutnya mana mang," kata lelaki berambut kuning lonjong sang tukang ojek. Semuanya yang menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya cengo ditempat.

"Eh, untuk apa kau menghampiri aku? Ya, aku tau kok kalau aku cantik. Tapi tak usah segitunya," cuap Ranma berwujud wanita pede. Akane dengan reflek menjitak kepala wanita sok kepedean itu.

"Siape juga yang mau ame lo! Hidih.. eh kenalin. Gue Light Yagami, yang punya Death Note itu looh," kata orang yang mengaku bernama Light memperkenalkan dirinya. Padahal tak ada yang bertanya.

"Memang kami ada bertanya siapa kau heh?" kata Inuyasha ketus.

"Nah, tuh tadi nanya," jawab Light sambil menyeringai. Bila tidak ditahan Killua pasti Inuyasha sudah menebas pria dihadapannya sekarang lalu fic ini akan berubah rated menjadi M. Light mengeluarkan sebuah buku usang berwarna kehitaman dari saku celana dalamnya -?-.

"Mau gue matiin loh heh!"

"Hey, aku tau. Kau dari anime DeathNote kan?" teriak Sena pamer pengetahuan tentang anime. Yang disebut hanya mengangguk ala dangduters sejati.

"Yap, kau ben- hidiiih. Bau banget sih elo!" Light menggerutu setelah menghirup pelan aroma menghairahkan milik pria berambut durian yang sekarang nyengir gaje. Sebuah bohlam hadir diatas kepala Sakura.

"Eehmm.. tuan Light Yagami, sebenarnya-"

_**~~Lima Menit Setelah Ceramah~~**_

"Oh~ jadi begitu yah?"

Sebelas orang kini tengah duduk diemperan jalan. Terkadang mereka mendapatkan uang receh dari orang dermawan, baik hati dan rajin menabung yang lewat.

"Jadi, apa kau bisa membantu kami?" kata Sakura dengan muka memelas. Yang dipelas *?* pun mengangguk pelan tanda mengiyakan.

"Jadi kau mau membantu kami?" kata Ranma wanita meluruskan.

"Iya iya. Gue kan baik hati," kata Light mencolek dagu Ranma. Kemudian berakhir dengan tragis.

"Sekarang anggota tim kita ada sebelas orang. Kita pasti menang Naruto!"

"Kau benar Sakura-chan. Mmm.. ngomong-ngomong perutku-"

"Lapar!" teriak Luffy memotong kalimat milik Naruto. Zorro reflek membekap Naruto dengan tangan kirinya yang baru saja digunakan untuk cebok.

"Ya, lebih baik kita makan dulu. Untuk mengisi tenaga," ujar Akane mengiyakan permintaan Luffy tadi. Semuanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

Mereka pun berjalan mencari warung makanan terdekat. Setelah sekian lama mencari akhirnya mereka menemukannya. Tetapi..

"Di-dia?" kata Naruto dengan muka kaget. Sepuluh kawanannya yang bermasker pun ikut kaget.

"Ada apa? Ada apa?" Gon mulai panik. Begitu juga dengan Akane.

"Sakura, kau lihat siapa itu?"

"Ya. Aku tau. Bersiaplah teman-teman!"

Mendengar perintah dari Sakura semuanya pun bersiap dengan mode siap bertarung. Kemudian Light pun bersuara, "hey hey, gue kan punya DeathNote. Jadi bisa gue buat mati tuh orang dalam hitungan detik."

"Kalau si Chaos mati, nanti aku bakalan bau seumur hidup dong? Celana dalam bentuk menara pisa itu kan belum tentu sedang dipakainya. Jangan dibunuh!" Naruto panic. Menatap Chaos Sorcerer yang sedang makan somay dengan geram. Light kembali menyeringai dan mengeluarkan berbagai macam buku dari dalam celananya.

"Gampang. Dipilih dipilih. Ini buku untuk membuat orang sakit kepala. Ini untuk sakit perut. Ini sakit gigi. Nah, ada juga buku yang bisa bikin orang sakit hati," jelas Light promosi buku yang baru saja diperlihatkannya. Semua hanya cengo juga sweetdrop tingkat akut.

"Hmm.. gimana kalau kita siksa dulu tuh penyihir. Kekkekke~," tawa Inuyasha tak terbendung. Semuanya pun menyeringai tanda mengiyakan.

Sementara itu, Chaos sedang makan siang di tempat somay kesukaannya. Terjadi sedikit perbincangan hangat antara Chaos dan penjual somay tersebut.

"Haha.. aku juga tak tau kenapa aku sangat suka somay. Tapi somay bikinan akang Ichigo ini enak banget loh," kata Chaos memuji orang yang berada dihadapannya. Yang dipuji pun tersipu malu mendengarnya.

"Ya kagak usah dipuji gitu napa. Gue kan jadi malu nih," balas orang yang dipuji tadi yang Author ketahui bernama Ichigo Kurosaki. Hee?

"Nyahahaha! Tapi beneran en-. Ukh!"

Tiba-tiba penyihir jalang itu meremas-remas perutnya. Sakit. Apakah somay yang dimakannya tadi beracun? Penjual somay langganannya pun panik. Tidak mungkin kan Chaos sakit perut gara-gara somay buatannya.

"Mang. Nape mang?" tanya sang Kurosaki masih dalam kepanikannya.

"Uhk~`~ kagak tau nih. T-tiba, akh! WC atau jamban dimana yah?"

Ichigo masih terliat panik. Tetapi akhirnya dia memberi tahu dimana WC terdekat berada. Chaos pun mengangguk dan segera melesat. Sementara itu, sebelas orang tengah mengintip sambil terkikik pelan.

"Bagus Light! Kau memang hebat," puji Gon kepada Light yang lebih menginginkan pujian dari Sakura atau Ranma. Sena menatap sang tukang somay heran. Dan Ranma menyadari tatapan aneh itu.

"Ada apa Sen?"

"Dia itu kan dari anime Bleach. Seorang shinigami bernama Ichigo Kurosaki," terang Sena yang membuat bohlam hemat energy bersinar di kepala Sakura.

"Ada ide lagi, Sas?" tanya Akane sok akrab. Sakura pun mengangguk dan menyeringai.

"Bagaimana kalau kita rekrut Ichigo itu? Jadi kekuatan pasukan kita akan bertambah," kata Zorro yang sudah lebih dulu mengatakan apa yang ingin Sakura katakan. Semuanya pun mengangguk disertai lampu hemat energy yang bersinar dikepala masing-masing.

"Huh~ nape tuh Chaos. Nggak pernah sekali-kali dia sampai sakit perut kyak gitu. Tapi, bau apa nih?" runtuk Ichigo kesal menutup hidungnya. Dia masih belum sadar kalau ada sebelas orang yang berada di belakangnya. Saat Sakura ingin menyapa sang penjual somay tiba-tiba sebuah motor berwarna merah kembali berhenti dan _racing_ dihadapan mereka.

"Ya, makasih mang. Udah mau nganterin," kata pria berambut pantat ayam sambil turun dari kendaraan dan memberikan selembar uang kepada sang ojek. "Ambil aja kembaliannya," ucapnya sok kaya. Padahal jelas-jelas tak ada kembalian.

"Sasssss.. Ssssss… ssssss… sssssss… ssssssss…." Bibir sakura terasa kaku untuk mengucapkan satu nama. Ya, satu nama orang yang kini berada dihadapannya. Satu nama orang yang sangat dia dan Naruto rindukan. Wiiih, bisa berubah genre nih.

"Ngojek mang?" tawar orang bercodet sang tukang ojek lagi kepada Ranma dan Akane yang langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tukang ojek itu mendecih pelan kemudian melajukan motornya.

"Eh, Sakura. Naruto! Lama tidak jumpa yah. Sejak aku dapat peran kabur dari Konoha jadi nganggur nih. Makanya sering jalan-jalan ke anime lain. Shopping, ngenyalon-" jelas Sasuke mengeluarkan banjir bandang lokal. Naruto nyengir tak tertahankan. Dan pembicaraan hangat pun terjadi diantara mereka bertiga. Tentu dengan Sasuke yang telah diberikan masker.

"Hey, Killua. Ayo kita makan dulu, aku sudah lapar!" teriak Inuyasha saking senangnya, kemudian duduk disamping Luffy yang sudah makan somay duluan.

"Bisa kaya gue nih," batin Ichigo nari-nari gaje.

Suasana pun berubah menjadi hangat. Akane menjelaskan perihal apa yang membuat mereka datang kesini kepada Ichigo. Sedangkan Light asyik pedekate dengan Ranma berwujud wanita. Sampai sebuah insiden terjadi.

"Bang. Pesan si- akh!" Karena Ichigo yang dikagetkan oleh Ranma. Segelas air panas yang digenggamnya pun tak sengaja tumpah kearah Ranma. Alhasil pria berkuncir satu itu pun berubah kembali menjadi sosok lelaki sejati. Light cengo lalu tepar ditempat.

"Jadi kau laki-laki?" tanya Ichigo dan Light secara bersamaan. Ranma pun mengangguk.

"Iya. Memang kenapa? Mau kupukul lagi heh!"

Light hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan meratapi nasib bahwa dia tadi pedekate dengan seorang laki-laki!

_**~~Beberapa Menit Kemudian~~**_

"Huh~ leganya. Si Kakuzu itu ternyata pengusaha WC yang sukses, sampai-sampai punya cabang disini," batin seorang penyihir yang baru saja bersenang-senang boker tadi. Kini dia sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke tukang somay langganannya. Tetapi..

_Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Jeng!_

Mata shappire Naruto kini bertatapan tajam dengan cinderamata *?* milik Chaos. Angin berhembus kencang. Di belakang Naruto kini berdiri dua belas orang yang siap membantunya. Sedangkan Chaos tidak. Suasana masih mencekam. Tukang ojek yang menyaksikan kejadian itu langsung gigit jari, tak lupa ngupil sejenak.

"Akan kukalahkan kau sekarang!" teriak Naruto sambil mengangkat-angkat keteknya. Memberi sinyal kepada teman-teman.

"Ha? Banyak sekali pasukanmu. Dan Ichigo-san! Teganya engkau mengkhianati pelanggan terbaikmu ini," kata Chaos lirih. Ichigo yang mendengar hal itu sedih dan gugup. Bagaimana bisa dia harus melawan pelanggan siomay terbaiknya? Sungguh dilema yang begitu mengharukan.

"Light, saatnya!" Sakura berteriak kencang meninggalkan serpihan-serpihan air yang tertukar.

"A-Adududududuh. Gigi ku! Sakiit! Ambooooyyy~," rintih Chaos memegangi pipinya setelah Light menulis namanya di sebuah buku pembuat sakit gigi.

"Nyahahaha! Rasakan itu. Lanjut lagi," ujar Inuyasha tertawa terbuahak-buahak.

"Akh! Addududududududuh.. kakiku kesemutan," keluh Chaos sambil mengusap-usap kakinya.

"Lanjut."

"Aouuu, perutku gatal!"

"Lanjut."

"Akh! Punggungku!"

_**~~Beberapa Menit Setelah Penyiksaan~~**_

"Su-sudah sudah, cukup! Apa yang kalian inginkan?" Chaos jatuh tersungkur setelah mengalami berbagai macam cobaan yang menyakitkan. Sungguh malang.

"Aku ingin kau hilangkan kutukan ini. Sekarang mana celana dalam itu?" teriak Naruto mengaktifkan mode kyubi sedang boker. Suasana kembali mencekam. Yang ditanya tercengang entah kenapa.

"Oh iya! Celana dalamnya ketinggalan di wc tempat gue boker tadi."

Hening kemudian. Sena menatap Ichigo penuh arti. Begitu juga dengan Gon. Bahkan semuanya menatap Ichigo, termasuk tukang ojek. Pria yang ditatap pun akhirnya berkicau ^ralat^ bersuara.

"Iya iya. Sini, gue beri tau wc nya.."

Semuanya pun mengikuti Ichigo. Begitu juga dengan Chaos yang mendapatkan tatapan sinis dari Zorro. "Kau mirip sekali dengan author," ujar Zorro. WTL? Woooyyy, kagak ada di scenario!

"Emang gue peduli," umpat Zorro mempercepat langkahnya. Meninggalkan author yang sedang meratapi nasib *?*.

"Yang sabar yah." L-kun yang baru datang menenangkan author. Haa?

_**~~Tak Lama Kemudian~~**_

Akhirnya mereka sampai di wc. Wc yang sangat mewah. Terliat seorang pria bercadar hitam tengah asyik menghitung-hitung uang. Dan pria itu nampak tak asing lagi bagi Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Lha? Jadi kau juga punya cabang disini yah, Kakuzu?" tanya Naruto ingin memperjelas semuanya. Pria bercadar tadi mengangguk pelan walaupun sempat kaget akan kehadiran Naruto yang membawa rombongan.

"Mau kelas teri lagi?" tanya Kakuzu sambil menyeringai. Naruto menggeleng.

"Om, kami mau nanya. Om liat celana dalam berbentuk menara pisa milik om yang satu ini nggak?" kata Gon polos. Dasar anak kecil.

"Jadi itu punya elo yah? Udah gue bakar."

Hening kemudian. Masih _connect_. Semuanya mencoba merespon apa makna dari kalimat Kakuzu tadi. Kecuali Zorro yang tidak peduli dan sekarang sedang mengorek-ngorek hidungnya menggunakan jurus aliran tiga pedang.

"JADI UDAH ELO BAKAR!" Teriak semuanya (minus Kakuzu) secara bersamaan dijawab dengan anggukan ngehip-hop dari yang diteriaki.

"Berarti kutukan gue udah hilang dong!" Teriak Naruto kegirangan sambil goyang gergaji.

"Sudah berakhir sekarang. Ayo semuanya, lepaskan masker kalian masing-masing."

Setelah semuanya melaksanakan perintah Sakura tadi. Selang dua detik kemudian semua makhluk hidup yang ada disana tepar di tempat (minus Naruto dan Chaos). Apakah kutukan itu belum hilang?

"Hah? Kenapa kalian semua? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Naruto mulai panik. Chaos yang ada dihadapannya mulai menyeringai keji.

"Tentu saja mereka tepar. Sebenarnya kutukanmu itu TIDAK BISA DIHILANGKAN," kata Chaos memberikan penekanan kepada kata yang berhuruf besar. Naruto terbelalak kaget dan terjatuh dengan bokong yang kembali nyungsep di selokan.

"TIDAAAAAAKK!"

* * *

><p>"Tidak! Hah, hah~... Huuh~"<p>

Naruto menyeka keringat. Kini dia sedang berada di atas kasur kamar pribadinya. Lelaki duren itu pun menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya dia bisa terbangun dari tidurnya. Mimpi buruk itu seakan-akan nyata.

"Untung cuma mimpi."

Saat ingin pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka. Colekan seseorang membuat Naruto terhenti. Diliriknya ke samping kiri tempat tidur. Seorang penyihir yang mirip sekali dengan Chaos Sorcerer tengah berbaring sambil menyeringai.

"Siapa bilang itu mimpi?"

**-OWARI-**

**Fiuh~ *ngelap keringat* Endingnya aneh yah? Iyakan iyakan? Hedeh hedeh.. mungkin karena terlalu bersemangat tetapi otak masih tetap error. Yoo~ terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca. Maaf kalau ada salah-salah kata.**

**Bersedia menerima flame loh tetapi yang membangun. Jadi bersediakah anda untuk mereview fic ini dan membaca fic-fic saya yang lainnya? Memerlukan CnC segera untuk fic-fic tersebut.**

**Copyright**

**Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo**


End file.
